Mis idiotas
by KitsukyR
Summary: Los miró a los dos, y fue ahí cuando perdió todo el pensamiento racional que le quedaba." EdxWinxAl. Friendship, family. Algunos toques muy suaves de romance.


_¡Hola! ¿qué tal? _

_Bueno, acá viene un EdxWinxAl __**FAMILY**__. Normalmente me gusta el trío romántico de estos tres, pero esta vez quería hacer algo muy amistoso con ALGUNOS toques muy suaves (demasiado, diría yo) románticones. Pero en realidad la idea es que quede algo muy amistoso, friendship y blabla. Lo adoro a Al, es tan dulce y ajdbasjkdbsa. Necesitaba escribir algo de él, así que acá está. Es cortito, pero espero que les guste. Un besotón enorme =]. _

* * *

-Edddwaaaaaaaaaard.- Decía en gruñidos cierta rubia, hacia su mejor amigo. Este respondió con una sonrisa tonta y borracha. Winry continuó mirándolo, mientras la cara de ella se acercaba lentamente hacia la del joven de ojos dorados.

-Edwaaaaaaard.- siguió diciendo ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos. El rubio que se encontraba en frente también se acercó hacia ella, con la misma lentitud. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia; sus narices estaban casi chocándose y sus ojos observaban al otro con una mirada seria. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que…

Comenzaron a reírse otra vez fuertemente, de esa manera separándose y haciendo que algunas personas del bar donde se encontraban se fijaran en ellos.

Otro joven que se encontraba a su lado miraba la escena, casi rendido. Su hermano mayor y Winry no eran de tomar, o eso creía. Todo empezó por una apuesta tonta; y como ellos son competidores natos, siguieron y así terminaron: borrachos.

-¿Y qué voy hacer con ustedes dos?- dijo Al, con un hilo de preocupación en su voz; mientras continuaba mirándolos. La rubia se separó un poco de Edward y con varios movimientos torpes se acercó hacia Alphonse, casi cayéndose sino fuera porque él la tomó de la cintura con su brazo derecho, cansado y preocupado a la vez.

-Ay, Al. ¡Eres el mejor hermanito que haaaaaay! Porque porque, ¿sabes algo?... Edward es un idiotaaaaaaa. Tú me quieres muchísisisisisisismo más que él, ¿verdaaaad?- decía Winry, mientras pausaba para reírse o porque se olvidaba de algunas palabras.

Alphonse suponía que ya estaba. Que no pasaría nada más, ninguna vergüenza o estupidez de parte de ellos, y en ese instante fue cuando vio a su hermano mayor borracho acercándose casi con peores movimientos torpes que Winry había hecho hace unos segundos atrás. Con la única mano que le quedaba libre a él, tomó de la cintura a su hermano mayor.

Ahí estaba Al.

En sus manos sostenía a dos idiotas borrachos, que se reían a cada dos por tres.

En ese instante se preguntó ¿porqué había aceptado salir a tomar algo con ellos? Los dos eran unos irresponsables. Pensó en irse hasta la casa, irse y dejarlos ahí por tomar de más, por no cuidarse y encima por meterlo a él en esto; se lo merecían y aprenderían la lección.

Los miró a los dos, y fue ahí cuando perdió todo el pensamiento racional que le quedaba.

Ellos. Mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Mientras se reían de estupideces y no entendían ni un 5% de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar; Alphonse aprovechó para observar cada detalle de ellos.

Eran preciosos. Con sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos claros y esa hermosa piel blanca; esa personalidad explosiva que tenían ambos en particular, ese orgullo y esa forma difícil que tenían de decir las cosas que sentían…

Especiales. Esa sería una palabra que los describiría. No sólo eran deslumbrantes por su forma física, también por su personalidad nada común que los dos tenían.

Ambos eran un año mayor que él, y por alguna razón; en algunas situaciones sentía que él era mucho mayor que ellos. Por las estupideces que hacían, por las peleas sin sentido… No es que Al sintiera que era mucho más maduro o algo así, sino que a él le gustaba ese cariño que tenía por ellos, esa forma necesaria que sentía de cuidarlos todo el tiempo. Aunque muchas veces en sus peleas él decía que eran unos 'inmaduros', realmente le gustaba. Se divertía con ellos, y eso posiblemente sería algo que nunca cambiaría.

-Bueno, vayamos afuera que voy a pedir un taxi y vamos a casa.- ambos rubios que aún se encontraban en sus brazos, comenzaron a gritar, reprochándole que no querían irse. A él no le importó, y luego de un tiempo unas risas borrachas aparecieron en los rostros de Ed y Winry; y simplemente lo olvidaron.

Una sonrisa apoderó la cara de Alphonse Elric. Él no se imaginaría una vida sin ellos dos, sin esos idiotas que lo volvían tan loco y felíz al mismo tiempo.

Por otra parte, Edward y Winry sabían que no habría otra persona en todo el mundo que podría quererlos más que Alphonse.

Porque ellos tres, eran una familia.


End file.
